In this research (Phase I and II) we propose to develop a computer program which will be used as an integral part of intravascular ultrasonic units for assessing the severity of arterial lesions. The software will use the digitized vessel geometry data directly from the units to produce a quantitative assessment of stenosis severity using fluid dynamics and stress analysis methods and catheter derived flow and pressure data. The assessment will include both the traditional measures of severity such as percent narrowing and stenosis flow reserve, as well as new measures characterizing propensity of a stenosis to fissuring and rupture. These new severity measures will be defined and validated as a part of this research.